International Relations
by SophieWofy
Summary: Eleven&Jenny. What happens when Jenny meets a good-looking young man in London, who owns a blue police box?


_A/N: So, Matt Smith is our new Doctor. But who will be his companion? And what exactly_ did _happen to Jenny?._

Earth.

There was something endearing about the little blue and green planet sitting halfway between Proxima Alturi and Nebualix.

Jenny had heard stories from various sources, and had come to the conclusion that it deserved a visit. After all, the Third Great and Bountiful Human Empire had to have a supreme race at its core. Right?

Which was how Jenny had ended up sitting, shivering, by a stone building and eating a traditional Earth delicacy (fish and chips that came out of a white metal thing) while people ran around in red and white hats, and passenger carrying vessels travelled along the land. The art of hoverflying obviously hadn't been invented, let alone the vortex manipulation device. How undeveloped the human race was.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a blue police box standing on a patch of grass. Jenny could have sworn it hadn't been there when she'd sat down. It was worthy of a look, anyway, and a lot more interesting than the chips, which didn't taste very nice at all, considering so many people were eating them. And if it all went wrong, she could run. She liked running.

Xxx

The Doctor wrapped a long, multicoloured scarf around his neck and smiled. He'd worn it several incarnations back, and the object brought back a certain sense of nostalgia. The cold winters of Earth -and in particular, London -meant that it would be required.

It wasn't the only thing required. The citizens of this bustling city seemed to attract unwanted attention around the time of year known locally as Christmas, and it was down to the Doctor to protect them. The Doctor and his assistant. There was nobody else to.

Not that he would be recognised this year, anyway. He could walk past Sarah Jane, Mickey or Jack in the street, and not one would know he was the Doctor. Well, Jack would probably hit on him, but that was as far as any interaction would go.

Which was how the Doctor wanted it.

He found himself alone once more, with a new look and a renewed sense of determination. He'd almost caused Donna to die – as it was, she'd had to have her memory wiped. Rose was trapped in a parallel universe, and as for Martha, the promising young UNIT medic – well, there was really only room for one Doctor in the TARDIS.

No, the Doctor wanted a new start. Once Earth was safe, of course.

He opened the TARDIS door and stepped outside. He'd been unsure of what to wear, so had plumped for the smart-casual look – jeans, a pinstripe suit jacket, white shirt and converse. There had been a rather fetching coat tucked away at the back of the wardrobe, too – vibrant, and no doubt warm – but it would have clashed horrendously with his scarf.

A young blonde woman was approaching the TARDIS. Great. He didn't really want – or need – an assistant. He recognised her, though. But it couldn't be. Could it?

"Jenny?"

The woman frowned at him. "Do I know you? How do you know my name?"

"I'm-" he began. "Lucky guess won't wash, will it?"

"Nope."

"Ah. In which case, we've met before."

"Oh, have we? Was that before or after you became hot?"

She was flirting with him. This was not good. After all, he was technically her father.

"Let's just say I've changed a lot since we met," he smiled. "Anyway, how've you been? Where have you been?"

"Oh, just here and there," Jenny shrugged. "Travelling. You know."

The Doctor nodded. "Me too."

"Which reminds me, you didn't say where we met."

"You'll hath to try and remember." The Doctor laughed at the pun. "There was a war going on at the time. Messaline."

"But the only people there-" Jenny stammered. "Doctor?" she asked, stunned.

He nodded. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought you looked different."

"I came back to life."

"I regen- what? And you didn't change your appearance?"

"Does it look like it?"

That was a stupid thing to say, he reasoned. Of all the comments, he had to make it more complicated for himself. Not that the Doctor minded complexity. He was used to it.

"So." Jenny was struggling to make conversation.

"Have you got any plans for the next few days?"

Jenny shook her head. "I'll probably stick about this planet; see what it's like."

"It's Christmas here, which means it should be good. I'm going to stick about, too. Humans are incapable of looking after themselves this time of year, if track record is anything to go by. I'll show you around, if you like."

There was an awkward pause, then Jenny smiled. "I'd like that."

"Come on, then." The Doctor closed the TARDIS door and began to walk.

Jenny followed. "Just one thing, though," she added hesitantly.

"What's that?"

"Please don't ever wear that scarf out in public again."


End file.
